


Tour Buddies

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Diapers, Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Scat, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: When they're scheduled to tour together, Ariana Grande tries to befriend Nicki Minaj but it's clear that Nicki has other plans.





	

In the recording studio parking lot, Ariana Grande arrives with a bright smile on her face and luggage in hand; she’s ecstatic to be touring with the great Nicki Minaj. She sees Nicki near the bus doors with a small posse around her, they all chat it up and laugh uproariously with each other.

Ariana walks up to the group like an eager student on the first day, “Hi guys!” She says, her shoulders popping slightly with glee. Nicki, with a painful slowness, turns around with a pitying smile and gives Ariana a look like she’s the lamest person she ever met. Then, she turns back around to her friends, without saying anything. But Ariana remains oblivious to this brush off, “Hey Nicki, it’s Ariana! Pretty exciting that we’re gonna be touring together, right?”

Nicki grins incredulously and turns back to Ariana again; she puts a friendly arm around Ariana’s shoulder and leads her towards the back of the bus. Once they are out of view of everyone, Nicki smashes her big breasts against Ariana’s face, pinning her against the sun-warmed metal of the bus.

“Listen to me, you little puke stain! I fucking hate you and I’m only doing this because my manager is forcing me so I’m going to make one thing crystal fucking clear...”

Ariana struggles for breath, her nose and mouth smashed deep in Nicki’s prominent cleavage, she tries to free herself but Nicki’s chest pins her tightly.  


Nicki leans in to meet Ariana eye-to-eye, “For the next six weeks, I fucking own you!”

The bus rumbles and shakes as it starts up, pouring out a flood of dark black exhaust for a mere moment. Nicki finally releases her breast hold as Ariana drops weakly to the ground, her breathing sharp as she struggles to recover.

Could Nicki really be that mean? She thinks about it before a smile crosses her face. Nicki’s not being mean, she’s just hazing her; she chuckles a bit as she gets back to her feet, brushing off some of the dirt from the parking lot.

Ariana gets onto the bus and decides to get comfortable; she lays herself out on one of the big pull out couches and closes her eyes to try to relax for the trip. Suddenly, Ariana feels a heavy push and her body falls to the floor; her eyes pop open and see Nicki standing there, making no attempt to hide the fact that she dumped Ariana off the couch.

“I need that, bitch,” Nicki says without a hint of sarcasm; she climbs up and sits on the nearby table, only using the couch as a footrest.

Ariana laughs it off, “Okay, sure; um, is there something I can do to better our relationship; I mean, I know you’re probably hazing me right now and I’m all for that but...”

Nicki chortles, “Hazing?! Bitch, this is hatin’, not hazin’.”

“Oh, well, I mean we have several weeks together and I just thought...”  
“Why?!” She asks, clearly ornery.

“Why? I mean...”

“Why the fuck are you here?! Who puts you and I in the same category, no one that I fucking know and respect!"

“I mean, I guess our managers...”

“Yeah, I just dumped that fucking ass hat. But since his shit contract doesn’t allow for cancellations, I’m just gonna have to deal with your fucking no respect, no body, priss ass!” Nicki barks down to her like a drill sergeant, inches away from her face.

Ariana flinches, “That’s not true. I actually very much respect you. I aspire to be like you, Nicki; your body, your attitude, I was hoping I could learn from you on this trip.”

Nicki smiles, “Really?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“Hm, well let’s so how good you can be; tell me how pretty I am and how ugly you are,” Nicki orders.

“Uh...”

“Is there a problem?”

“No...”

“Then?” Nicki insists.

“Nicki, you are extremely hot and I am disgusting,” Ariana spouts thoughtlessly off the top of her head.

“Girl, I left hot behind in Trinidad,” she says with a purposeful intonation in the name. “And that was pathetic; I want details, bitch! Paint me a fucking picture of my beauty!” Nicki stomps her foot roughly, “How are you gonna write good lyrics if you can’t even describe the textbook definition of perfection?”

Ariana closes her eyes, holding back tears, and tries to think hard on what she could say, “Nicki, you are a fine beauty with a perfect plump booty and alluring breasts; and I am a gross, misshapen animal.” The criticisms of herself come easily, having shouted them and worse to herself in the mirror, everyday, for years.

“Talk about how your boobs are flat.”

“My breasts are like tiny, unappealing saucers with no...”

“Talk about how your ass is flat,” Nicki interrupts.

“My ass is like a pancake, wobbly and soggy...”

“Ugh, you got a soggy ass?!” Nicki laughs. “But that’s better. I guess you earned your place back on this couch, at least.” Nicki slides her legs away, opening the couch back up.

Ariana beams gleefully, like a trained dog, and hops back up onto the couch. She lies back down again and closes her eyes until she suddenly feels a heavy weight fall on her crotch; she opens her eyes to see Nicki sitting on her, seemingly without a care in the world.

“Uh...” Ariana groans out, trying to correct what must be a mistake.  
Nicki kicks off her old sneakers and lays the opposite way on top of Ariana, pushing her sweaty mismatch socks in her face.

“Oh, um...” Ariana says as she starts to get a smell of a wretched sourness emanating from between Nicki’s toes, “Uh, please...” she tries to say.

“Hey Markus, we still got time to make the McDonald’s breakfast? Fucking starved over here!” Nicki yells towards the front of the bus.

“We can manage,” Markus responds.

Ariana tries to turn her face away from Nicki’s feet but she repeatedly forces her head back into position; she rubs her socks over Ariana’s features with the intensity of a hard to reach scratch.

“Uh, Nicki...”

“Shut up!” She barks and pounds a foot against Ariana’s face.

Ariana cringes from the pain and gulps, trying hard to avoid smelling the rank odors of Nicki’s feet but it potently taints the air all around her. Ariana is left with little respite from Nicki’s foot odors and worse as she repeatedly pushes her big toe into Ariana’s mouth, forcing her to feel the moist warmth of Nicki’s heavily worn socks. Ariana gags as her tongue accidently grazes the sweat soaked fabric.

“You better not fucking puke on me or, I swear to god, I will drag you naked behind this fucking bus!”

“Yes...Nicki,” Ariana winces out between retches.

The large bus squeals as it stops in front of the drive-thru call box, “Do you want to order Nicki, or should I?” Markus asks from the front.

“I’ll order, thanks Marky,” she laughs sweetly to him as she sits up off Ariana.

Ariana is relieved, breathing heavily; Nicki’s feet come off her face but, before she can recover, Nicki’s big butt comes down hard over it. “Oh, Nicki don’t...” she calls out before her cries are silenced under the big black booty.

“Welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you?”

“Uh yeah, lemme get 50 Sausage McGriddles, 30 Bacon, Egg, & Cheese Biscuits, 30 McMuffins, like 10 of the Deluxe Breakfasts, 40 Hash Browns, and 100 of those Milk Jugs.”

“That’s...uh...please pull around.”

“This always happens. Markus, there was something in there you liked, right?”

“Absolutely,” he responds simply.

“I...um...” Ariana starts to say, her mouth contorted under Nicki’s bum.

“You, shut up! If I feel generous I’ll give you something, otherwise you’ll have plenty to eat later,” Nicki chuckles to herself.

Ariana is struggling to breathe too much to worry about what that means. The bus pulls up to the drive-thru window and the cashier’s eyes bulge out of his head when he sees Nicki.

 

“Holy shit, you’re Nicki Minaj! Hang on, I gotta get the manager!”

Within seconds, the cashier and the manager appear at the window, “Oh my god, it is! Ms. Minaj, thank you so much for coming here but what are you doing visiting a crappy McDonald’s like this?” He pops back into the restaurant quickly to tell the staff to make the massive order, and then returns to the window with his smiling face.

“I know, right? Just thought I’d stop in and see some of my biggest fans!”

They’re both in awe of the obvious lie; the cashier kid pipes up, “I heard you’re touring with Ariana Grande, is she with you?!”

Nicki grits her teeth a little, “No, no, she’s in her own bus and no where near the people person that I am.”

“That’s a shame,” the kid says, a little disappointed.

Ariana wiggles aggressively, running out of air, but also irked at what Nicki said, though she’s powerless to do anything about it from under Nicki’s heavy ass.

The food comes and bag after bag is handed to Nicki out the drive-thru window.

“That’s probably everything, what do I owe ya?”

“Oh, on the house, Ms. Minaj, please..,” the manager insists.

“Aww, you’re so sweet. See you boys again soon, okay? Bye,” she waves cutely to them as the bus rolls to life and pulls back out onto the highway.

“What a bunch of bitch boys, am I right?” Nicki asks of no one in particular.

Below, Ariana is squirming as she feels her breathing become more labored and her head starts to feel light. Nicki sits up and allows her to breathe a little; she pants aggressively as Nicki’s butt still hovers inches away.

“So now we can talk about how else you’ll be showing me your devotion; you said you like my booty, right?” She says with a mouth full of McMuffin.

“Yes, Nicki but...” she manages to say between heaving breaths.

“Shut up! But do you understand my booty?”

“I...um....”

“No, you don’t! So you’re going to worship it like an idol. You’re gonna keep your eyes on it at all times and, when it’s on your face, you’re going to breathe and enjoy everything my booty gives you. Does that make sense to your little pea brain?” She says sardonically.

“Yes, Nic...” she starts to say before Nicki mashes her butt heavily over Ariana’s face.

“Good.” Nicki continues to gorge herself with fists full of food while keeping her butt planted on Ariana. BRRrrrrrrrruuuuupppppppp!

Ariana is hit with the terribly strong, eggy aroma that assaults her nostrils, she moans out in a panic, “Uh...oh..um, Nicki...?” She struggles.

“Whew! That can’t be the McGurgles yet, can it?” Nicki laughs. Markus hits a button on his console that partitions off his part of the bus, to seal him away from Nicki’s overwhelming flatulence; Ariana does not get that luxury

 

“Uh, Nicki?” Ariana says frantically, her body shaking wildly, trying to get out from under Nicki’s most famous feature.

PRRRRRRRRRrrrrpppppppp!

“Damn! Now sniff it, bitch; these are world class gifts from my booty and you will enjoy and be grateful for them, ya hear me?”

Ariana groans as the hot fart burns through her nose and hangs like bad congestion in her head; between farts, she continuously smells the rancid odor from the seat of Nicki’s stretch pants.

Nicki continues to feast freely on her McDonald’s meal; her stomach begins to churn loudly, “Ooh, now there’s the McGurgles!” She chortles.

“Please...no...” Ariana begs weakly.

“What did I say, bitch?! Now beg me for this fart!”

“Nicki, please...I can’t...”

“Beg me!” Nicki growls.

“Nicki, uh, please...please fart in my face, I wish to...”

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuuuuuupppp!

Nicki sighs deeply, “Good enough, bitch; now shut your mouth and sniff!”  
Ariana is violently twitching from the blast, her face mashed and smeared with the fart so dense she can feel it; it’s like a mist, overtaking her. Her eyes roll back in her head and she agonizingly passes out.

 

Ariana’s eyes snap open suddenly to the familiar sight of the bus ceiling, the gentle hum of the motor as it rolls down the interstate. She feels the silky, soft sheets of the bed against her forearms; she closes her eyes and rubs a cheek against it, enjoying the plush feel against her skin. When she opens her eyes again, she’s face-to-face with Nicki’s prominent booty.

Nicki looks over her shoulder, “Oh good, you’re already ready,” she chuckles. “Well just so you know, you’ll be spending the night staring at my booty and thinking about how much better it is than your entire body, got it?”  
“Nicki, I thought that...”

“That’s your first fucking mistake; thinking. You’re too stupid to think so, instead of that, why don’t you fucking obey. I sleep with the blanket on so you’ll deal with that as well; should be a fun night for you.” Nicki drapes the blanket over both herself and Ariana.

PRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrpppppppppppp!

“Oh, Nicki, please no...” Ariana begs, smelling the fermenting breakfast spewing from Nicki’s butt; it sends Ariana’s senses reeling and she gags savagely.

Nicki pulls back her right leg and jabs it harshly into Ariana’s gut like a punch.

“I know it’s a little strong but we all had to pay our dues, bitch; yours are just toxic,” Nicki snickers as she settles her head down against her pillow. “And if you fucking wake me up...”

“I won’t, Nicki,” Ariana resigns herself, not needing her to finish the sentence to know it would be something unbearably painful, if not deadly. The rank fart still hangs around under the covers, refusing to dissipate completely; Ariana’s body shakes softly with each renewed whiff of the pungent aromas contained in her new hovel for the night.

FRRRrrrrrppppp!

She gags as quietly as she can and tries to block her nose but it’s no use as the fart still goes right to her head. Ariana starts to feel faint, but then is suddenly flushed with fresh air as the blanket comes off over the top of her; Nicki is sitting up, clutching her stomach. “Oh, here we go...” she says groaning to herself as she scoots over to sit on Ariana’s face.

“No, wait...” Ariana screams before her head is lost under Nicki’s booty, and pressed firmly until her mouth is flush with Nicki’s butthole as it puckers in and out fiercely.

“Swallow everything, toilet!” Nicki jeers.

Nicki’s anus pushes out a warm spray of diarrhea down Ariana’s throat, her eyes go wide in terror and disbelief as the pop star’s shit pours like disgusting soft serve past her lips. Ariana moans out from the woeful torment.

Nicki grins, feeling more of her dumps squeeze out her booty and down the eagerly appeasing girl’s throat; she sighs, “Yeah, this is all very important to you learning about how to be like me; I hope you’re taking notes.”

“Please no more...” Ariana implores, her words muffled by the shit filling her mouth.

“Almost done, and then you can lick me clean,” Nicki playfully taunts.  
Ariana shudders and moans.

PRRRRRRRrrrrrrrpppppppp!

A wet fart blasts Ariana’s face and sprinkles flecks of shit over her features.  
“There, I think that’s it; now swallow and then lick!”

“Nicki, why?” Ariana sobs, still mashed painfully under Nicki’s butt.  
“I said fucking lick, bitch!”

Ariana whimpers, “Yes, Nicki.” She leans in with her tongue extended and licks across Nicki’s crap covered butthole; she recoils in disgust but shakes it off. Her body is hesitant to allow her to lap at the filthy asshole again but she fights the urge and lays a long drag against the length of Nicki’s crack; Nicki twinges a bit with delight. Ariana continues to take cautious but long licks against Nicki’s anus until every inch is clean again.

“Very good, toilet bitch!” Nicki says, a bit impressed; she snickers when seeing her dried shit splattered all over Ariana’s face. “Well, good night. By the way, didn’t I say you’d have plenty to eat?” Nicki giggles as she lays her head back down on the velvety pillow.

Tears roll down Ariana’s cheeks as every bit of her, inside and out, smells of Nicki’s waste; and now, like a good bitch, she’s returning to her position, staring directly at Nicki's ass in bed. Ariana’s eyelids begin to feel heavy.

PRRRrrrpppp!

Nicki sighs pleasurably as Ariana’s face twitches for a moment and then falls still; she passes out again.

 

Things would continue to get progressively worse for Ariana as the tour went on but she tries to take everything in stride and just keep doing her best, so she can prove to Nicki that she has earned her place. While checking herself in the mirror, she looks over to Nicki’s bedroom for a moment; she quivers slightly, vividly remembering eating Nicki’s shit that first night in bed.

Ariana shakes it off and scrutinizes her appearance one final time before needing to go on stage; she wears a simple white tee shirt and light colored, distressed jeans. When satisfied, she turns and heads for the door, but a rough hand suddenly attaches and tightens around her wrist.

“Wait, before you go, I gotta piss real bad!” Nicki announces as she pulls Ariana back towards her.

“No, Nicki, I have to be on right now!” Ariana pleads.

“It’s just gonna take a second,” Nicki assures as she forcefully pushes Ariana down to her knees.

“Please, not now, not right before I go on...”

Nicki roars, “I said I have to piss and I’m gonna fucking piss!” She jams her well-manicured pussy against Ariana’s protesting face.

Ariana’s eyes go wide from the sickly smells of Nicki’s unsanitary cunt, her body twitches but all that quickly drowns out as her mouth is sprayed with a powerful stream of hot, bright yellow urine. Rapidly, she gulps and chokes down the pee coming at her forcefully; she swallows it down as Nicki holds her head by the hair, keeping her held tight against her womanhood.

When she finally releases Ariana, she carelessly lets some piss dribble out onto her face and her pristine white shirt; the yellow pee stains become quite visible and apparent. Nicki wipes her pussy with Ariana’s face; then she walks over her, ensuring to keep Ariana between her legs as she crosses, rubbing her face against her snatch once more. “Good luck,” Nicki chuckles, heading to the back of the bus to freshen up and enjoy a fat blunt before her performance.

Ariana quickly stands and shakes off the abuse, along with a bit of pee still on her face. A stagehand knocks twice and pops his head in, “Okay let’s go! I said you’re on a full five minutes ago!”

“Sorry,” Ariana sniffles, wiping the yellow tears from her eyes, “I’m coming right now.” She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the way out, her hair completely frazzled and her shirt soaked with piss stains. She closes her eyes, trying not to think about it; she walks out.

Backstage, and with a last big breath, she puts a smile on her face and skips out onto the boards in front of thousands of people who clap and cheer for her.

“Hello Houston, how we doing tonight?!”

They all roar with excitement. But out of the corner of her eye, Ariana can’t help but notice the grinning photographers nearby; they aggressively snap photos, even some on cell phones. Could they tell how disheveled she looks, would they report it? And what would they say?

She tries not to think about it; she nods to the band and then turns back to the audience, “Whoo! Alright, let’s go; a one, two, three, four...”

 

Ariana heads back to the bus after her performance; it went pretty well, the crowd seemed to love it. A slight grin forms on her face, though a quick breeze refreshes the smell of piss on her clothes and she frowns again, stepping back onto the bus.

Nicki seems to have already left for her set, which fills Ariana with a certain sense of relief, no matter how temporary it may be. On the table, there’s a laptop left open; it’s on a quick write up about tonight’s show that’s being updated live. Ariana feels her heart sink when she reads the current headline; she falls back onto the couch.

Grande Looking Tore Up in a Yellow Stained Tee, Touring Life Too Hard?

So they had noticed, then again, how could they not have noticed; this was inevitable but she could only hope it wasn’t damaging in the long term. She could do charity work and some other things to try to bury this bad publicity.

Within a few minutes, Nicki charges into the bus like a bull; she wears a wide sneer on her face, “Where’s my bitch?!” She stares squarely at Ariana and is on her in seconds; she flips her over onto her stomach and pulls down her tight jeans a little, exposing her pale posterior.

“What are you doing?” Ariana asks frightened, her words muted against the couch.

Nicki lifts a bare palm high in the air and smashes it down impossibly hard against Ariana’s ass cheek.

SMACK! Ariana yelps out in pain; Nicki lifts her hand again.

“No, please...” Ariana begs as she tries to look over her shoulder at Nicki, trying to find some semblance of mercy in her.

SMACK! Nicki makes contact again and Ariana notices a flash of light; she scans around but can’t see much through her teary eyes.

“Nicki, I think...!”

SMACK! And another flash, maybe two this time.

“Nicki, there’s cameras...”

SMACK!

“Someone! The cameras...”

SMACK!

“Please!” Ariana wails as her ass is badly bruised; she sees a flash again and can make out the silhouettes of paparazzi just outside the tinted windows of the bus. Her make up runs heavily down her cheeks; another flash bulb goes off. Nicki finally loosens her grip and leaves Ariana crying loudly, her sobs muffled with her face buried deep in the couch.

 

The next day, Ariana doesn’t bother reading any of the news; she doesn’t care anymore, she’s just focused on doing her job and pleasing Nicki as best she can. As she gets ready to go on stage, she opens her closet and finds all of her clothes dripping wet with waste; like a fire hose of feces just blasted through the entire cupboard of Ariana’s wardrobe but left Nicki’s stuff pristine and clean. She’s blown back by the awful aroma emanating from inside; she weakly closes the door and sighs. She doesn’t cry but she can feel herself breaking down; she just stares at the floor.

Nicki walks up behind her, startling her from her trance; she pretends to be seeing the closet for the first time, “Oh, whoa, did you shit all over your clothes?” Nicki flouts.

“What am I going to do?” Ariana says, trying hard to avoid accusing Nicki; she knows she did it, but she’s completely powerless to do anything about it in light of Nicki’s popularity and perfection. Nicki could snap her fingers and turn Ariana into a pariah if she lashed out against her; it’s best to just go along with what she wants and does.

“Here, I have something you can wear; it’s a new trend that’s sweeping Europe and maybe you’re the pop star bold enough to try it,” Nicki says, walking to her bedroom and digging around the drawers.

“What is it?” Ariana asks, genuinely intrigued.

Nicki comes back with a grin, holding up a diaper.

“Very funny,” Ariana say sardonically.

“It is funny, isn’t it? But I’m being serious, you could be a tastemaker with this.”

“So why don’t you wear it, if it’s so great?” Ariana timidly snaps back.  
Nicki chuckles, “I couldn’t possibly pull this off like you can; you already look like a damn baby. Plus you got the powder blue tee shirt; we’re just completing your rug rat look.

“I don’t know about this.”

“Well, it’s all I have that will fit your frame and I’m sure you don’t want to disappoint all the people that came out to see you. What do they care if you come out dressed in a diaper? They love you, right?” Nicki encouragingly simpers, insisting upon this odd attire for Ariana.

Ariana looks at Nicki blankly, knowing she can only be up to no good; but what choice does she have?

“Yes, Nicki,” she resigns.

“Good girl,” Nicki says, tossing the diaper to Ariana and lustfully watching as she puts it on. “Oh, you look perfect, girl; this is your look, baby!”

“You think so?” Ariana says, somewhat emboldened.

“Oh yeah, no question,” Nicki says, expertly stifling giggles at the ridiculous sight.

BRRRRrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuppppppppppppp!

“Ooh, excuse me,” Nicki says. “Actually, let me borrow this,” she steps over to Ariana and pulls the shirt right over her head; Ariana hugs her body, feeling a sudden rush of cool air from losing her top.

She watches helplessly as Nicki pulls the waistline of her pants wide and aggressively plunges the tee shirt deeply into her ass crack; she strains loudly to show the effort put into wiping her butt with fervor. Nicki then pulls the darkened shirt and tosses it right into Ariana’s face; she can smell the nasty remnants of Nicki’s booty. She pulls the shirt away in disgust and looks it over; there’s clear brown shit stains running all across it.

Nicki grins, “Put it on.”

“Why are you doing this...?” Ariana says with tears welled up in her eyes.  
Nicki towers over her, “I said, put it on.” Her tone is low but still very demanding; a fire of cruel intent burns behind her eyes. Ariana shakes in fear and slowly slides her arms into the shirt, staring at Nicki in terror the whole time.

Nicki beams once the shit-smeared shirt is on Ariana, “Good girl, you look great!”

The soft roar of the crowd begins to grow louder, “Grande! Grande!”  
Nicki glares at her, “And you don’t want to disappoint your fans, do you?”  
Ariana dejectedly sighs, looking at Nicki once more to try to find a hint of compassion and decency. But it’s not there.

Ariana walks slowly out of the bus, taking her time with each step. She can’t possibly go on stage like this; she sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes. Maybe there’s something she could throw on backstage; a slight smile takes her as she rushes to the holding area, hoping to quickly find something to change into before she has to go on. She avoids the glances of everyone, staring at the ground as she walks up the steps.

A stagehand comes up to her, “Hey...” he pauses, seeing her attire, “Uh, you’re on, right now!”

“Is there...”

“Now, now!” He hands her a mic and pushes her out onto the stage; she tries to get into the moment, “He...hey everybody! How...how’s it going?” She asks.

The crowd is dead silent as they all see her attire, a puffy white diaper and powder blue shirt with clear shit stains across the front; though they might think it’s chocolate.

There’s no way they think it’s chocolate. All she sees are a sea of eyes staring at her, judging her; and why wouldn’t they. Why did she do this; she could have stood up to Nicki, right? She could have refused, couldn’t she?

She quickly tries to shake it off but the feeling sticks with her, “I...um, let’s go, five, six, sev...seven, eight,” she calls out; the band plays but she’s unable to get her rhythm. She jumbles the words of the first song right out the gate; the audience is in a stunned silence, watching her self-destruct right before their eyes.

She feels tears welling up and quickly runs backstage before the song ends; she ignores the looks of all the bemused crewmembers watching her as she sprints by. Inside her diaper, her cell phone rings; she grabs it. It’s a call from her manager; she quickly composes herself and answers.

“Hey Ricky,” she tries to be casual; he never calls so it can’t be good news.  
“I assume you know why I’m calling,” Ricky says, somewhat ominously.  
“Um, is it about the show?” She wipes tears from her eyes.

He quickly explodes, “Pictures of you wearing a diaper are all over the internet! It’s the most meme’d picture right now, not one of them flattering! Like what the honest fuck were you thinking?!”

“Well, no, I just...”

“Did you even consider what this would do to your image, to our company’s reputation? Did you even use your fucking pea brain at all when you put on that fucking diaper? I guess it’s fucking appropriate though since you just shit the bed of your career!”

“Wait, wait, what if we...” Ariana stammers eagerly.

“You know, Ariana, just save it okay; you told me you wanted to get serious and I believed you. I personally arranged this opportunity for you to grow as an artist but what you’ve done here, it’s just not an image we want associated with our company. If things change, we’ll give you a call.”

“But I...”

“You can find your own fucking ride home too!”

The phone clicks and the call ends.

Ariana hangs her head low; she stares at the black stage floor as a sense of numbness fills her body. After all the hard work she’d put in to get here, now it’s ruined. But it’s worse than that, the bad publicity will follow her with every move she makes; she’ll have to change her name just to start fresh. It’s hard for her to imagine fresh with the stale smell of piss and shit reeking on her.

There’s a beep on her cell phone, a text message. It’s an unknown number but the sender is quick to identify herself.

Heard you’re looking for a job, call me. Booty could use a good fart cushion ;) –Nicki ♥

Ariana looks up and sees Nicki on the other side of the stage, cell phone in hand; the screen glows brightly in her face. Nicki looks over and winks to Ariana; she blows her a kiss before she runs out to greet the crowd, “Yo! Make some noise ya’ll; we gonna get that baby changed but now, you all ready to funk!?”

The crowd hollers out affirmatively.

Ariana’s eyes drift into space as she releases her phone, letting it drop hard onto the ground; she falls down onto her knees in desolation. She lifts her hands to her face and bawls, the sound drowned out by the cheers of fans and Nicki’s music.


End file.
